


Rebel With a College Course

by Pkay11



Category: Actor RPF, Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: College, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: A story of a troubled young man enduring college life.(The protagonist has the name, body and (more loosely) personality of James Dean.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

8AM.

It was time.

Jimmy had been dreading this for a while.

He slowly got out of bed, tired from a lack of sleep. Three hours. Maybe. At least he could perhaps get some amount of nap on the journey there.

\---

His car pulled up to the house he'd be staying in for the next year. Rather dull. Greyish, slightly downbeat. Six others would be living here with him, to say nothing of the adjoining houses.

Up he walked to the door. It was open, but there was little sign of anyone else. His uncle began unloading his belongings. Suddenly, he heard a voice from his left hand side.

"Hey. My name's Ethan."

The guy was short, dark-haired and held a finished cigarette in his other hand, the hand that wasn't being extended for a handshake. He had quite a rebellious look himself. Maybe they would get on well.

"Jimmy. Nice to meet you."

"I'm studying law. How about you?"

Jimmy wouldn't have guessed that from looking at the guy.

"Mathematics."

The two exchanged further small talk for a few minutes, until they decided to pursue the tedious task of moving into their rooms.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly predictable. More people arrived, his uncle left once the belongings had been unpacked. He walked around campus, re-visiting some places he had seen on open day and visiting some new ones in addition. Again, the theme was dullness.

It was the evening when things began to become interesting.


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy settles into campus life.

7PM. The booze was flowing in the communal section of the house.

Sat around the table, which was filled with glasses, snacks and cards, were the other occupants of the house.

Ethan. The first guy that he had met.

Michael. Dark-haired, rather free of emotion, but friendly enough. Into cars, apparently.

Lee. Long-haired, handsome. A surprisingly deep voice for someone who looked so youthful. 

Taylor. Bulky, clearly a regular at the gym, a big video gaming fan. 

Carl. Perhaps the only one who came close to Jimmy's own social awkwardness. 

Yes, social awkwardness. That was apparent earlier that afternoon, when Jimmy had a stiff conversation with with a couple of the others over where the kitchenware should be placed exactly. Now that he had a couple of beers inside of him, however, Jimmy hoped that things would improve.

Those two beers became six or seven. Luckily (perhaps) the other guys were worse for wear too, particularly Taylor, who already gave hints of rivalling Jimmy's alcoholism. A incoherent game of 'tell us a secret' began. It got around to Jimmy.

"I want to fuck guys."

Just like that.

Everyone else stared, before breaking into applause. That was the last he remembered of that night. 

\---

Cue the next morning. Terrible headache, vomit on the bedroom floor. Jimmy reached for his phone. 15 new messages. Most of them from relatives asking something along the lines of "what did all that swearing you sent me last night mean?". 

Jimmy stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. On the way there, he saw Taylor, who was living in the nearest room to his. In a towel. Only a towel. Jimmy felt a rush of blood. 

It had begun.


End file.
